


The Beat That My Heart Skipped

by jiamulynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 一些lams现代AU短篇甜饼w
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 7





	1. The Crush

那是我人生中第一次体会怦然心动。

他的存在本身就已模糊了我的思绪。他的声音撞击着我的心脏，一举一动都牵扯着我的呼吸。无论是他温和地抬起女士的手放到唇边亲吻（那女孩是谁？），还是他在走廊里与查尔斯·李先生低声争吵（我也看那家伙不爽很久了）；我还以抄笔记的借口（我自己的笔记本甚至还在赫拉克利斯那儿！），偷偷看过他在笔记旁边的涂鸦，他在把本子递给我的时候脸红得厉害——啊，我得承认，即便我如此地喜欢他，他的字迹有些地方仍是乱得难以辨认。

而当他微笑的时候，我引以为傲的言语失去了意义，我只能说，不会有比他更好的人了。

一周以前，我的雄辩毫不费力地征服了超过一百人的大型会议。一周以后，我全身战栗、声音颤抖地站在不到二十个人面前，或者说，站在他面前。世界一度颠三倒四，我不得不中途离场来恢复力气。

但没什么效果。

今晚我终于攒足了今生全部的勇气，以至于我觉得我后半生大概会一直是个懦夫了，然后我邀请他和我跳一支舞。而他说，

“我在等人。”那声音仍如天籁。

我听见胸腔里传来一声脆响，如同玻璃碎裂的声音。

是啊，当然如此，怎么会没有人邀请他呢。我只不过是晚了一步。然而我不愿面对，更不愿承认的事实是，他该死的魅力已经让他找到了一位女朋友，让他不会再接受别人的邀约。

——毫无疑问，我的心大概永远、永远无法再有力地跳动了。

宴席中有欢笑也有安静的交谈，那声音本来称不上嘈杂，但在刚才那片令人畏惧的寂静之后，这喧嚣让我心烦意乱，甚至吵闹得盖过了他后半句的话语。我不记得自己怎样回复了他，事实上，接下来的一切都模糊得如同沉在梦中。世界终于恢复正常的时候，我发现自己已经站在了出口的大门边——

“请等一下！”

——被人紧紧牵住了袖口。

我转过头，他的蓝眼睛清澈得很，在晚宴的灯火下亮晶晶的。见我停住了脚步（我之前在跑吗？），他松了口气，礼貌地放开了手（南方绅士的该死的礼节！糟，我不该停下的是吧？）。

我沉默着等待他的动作。我从没有这么安静过，朋友们总会被我不愿停下的句子烦得要死。老天啊，我从没有这么安静过。

我希望他不要问我问题。我不知道要怎么回答。我嗓子干得黏在了一起。

“汉密尔顿先生……是吧？”他还是问了。

我点点头，一只手正了正领带假装我对（我是谁）这个问题漠不关心。

——等等他知道我？

“呃……”

我只来得及发出一个音节，因为他迅速地接了下去。

“拉法叶告诉我的，我今晚其实是在等他。”

我又点点头，绝望的一颗心里充满了怎么谋害拉法叶的恶毒计划。但我是这么好的一个人，而且我是一名律师，于是我默默地把那些邪恶计划从心里的小本本上抹去。

“我、我的意思是，我不是在等我的交往对象！所以——”他的声音停顿了，而我的世界焕然重生。

“忘记吉尔吧——”我找回了我的声音和平时的自己，牵起他的手。他一秒都没有往后缩！

“什么你也认识……”

“——让我们跳完这支舞再说。”

于是他不再扯些拉法叶了，而是对我微笑，点了点头。

END.

“所以你就放了我一晚上鸽子？”拉法叶痛心地一拍大腿，失礼地指着劳伦斯的手指微微颤抖。

“而你就泡了我最好的朋友？”他手指左移，失礼地指向汉密尔顿。

“什么——我还以为我才是你最好的朋友。”汉密尔顿对着拉法叶扭曲的脸庞龇牙笑了起来，一只手揽上劳伦斯的肩膀。“我书柜左边从下往上第二个抽屉，你自己写的，白纸黑字*。”

“那就是我最好的朋友泡了我另外一个最好的朋友，该死的。”拉法叶显然忽略了一个人只能拥有一个“最好的”朋友这件事，但对面的两个人都习以为常，或者因为根本没注意到他的用词，而没有反驳。

“现在看来就是这个样子。”汉密尔顿起身，劳伦斯跟着站了起来。“那么，请你原谅，”他彬彬有礼而欠揍地说，“你的两位好朋友还有别的事情——”

“那天晚上失约的事我还是很抱歉，改天请你吃饭。”劳伦斯没那么欠揍地补上。

“该开什么开什么去。”拉法叶挥了挥手，随后两手一拍桌子，顺势站了起来，先他们一步扬长而去。

“我觉得他还挺高兴的。”劳伦斯看了看拉法叶的背影，又看向汉密尔顿，眼睛飞快地眨了几次。

“我觉得他出了个好主意。”汉密尔顿缓缓地眨了回去。


	2. Another Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和上一篇是各自独立的故事噢w

坐上开往父亲家的公交车以前，约翰·劳伦斯并不知道夏天车上的空调会开得这么冷，这让他原本就不甚欢快的心情又哆嗦着跌了一层。

而窗户上方的空调对此无知无觉，肆意喷吐着冷气，劳伦斯几乎能看见那一团团的白雾了。看了看四周平静的乘客，劳伦斯无奈地叹一口气，往远离窗户的座位挪了挪，又打开一本书，想转移注意力，可书上的文字却让他连心里也一块儿凉了下去。不敢相信美国人曾对他们的同胞做出的事情，劳伦斯咬了咬嘴唇，在学校发的笔记本上把关于奴隶制的片段抄写下来。

车轮在减速带上拌了一步，让劳伦斯一个竖险些画出纸外。他抬了笔，目光落在车窗外面。一间咖啡店渐渐近了。劳伦斯认得它，他的妹妹玛莎之前在这里做兼职，最近大概是学校有活动，暂时中断了工作。玛莎希望约翰能替她做一阵子，劳伦斯正在想办法腾出周末的时间。也许可以推掉和拉法叶的学习局——

忽然感觉到一片阴影出现在面前，劳伦斯转过了头。

面前是一位学生模样的年轻人。他背着一个巨大的书包，友好的目光透过镜片落了下来。劳伦斯给他腾出一条缝隙让他走进来坐下，手扶上了他的背包防止它抡到自己脸上。

“麻烦您了。”年轻人对他点了点头，随即流畅地把书包放在腿上，拿出一本厚厚的法律书籍读了起来。

劳伦斯悄悄望向他。年轻人手里拿着一只削得有些随意的铅笔，随着阅读的进行，笔尾在纸上轻轻划过。他也习惯这么读，这有助于集中精神，然而这位年轻人的笔只放在每行的最后一个字上，一道是竖着划下来的，只在经过几团咖啡渍的时候会转个弯。如果不是他时不时调转笔头回来做点批注，劳伦斯怎么也不敢相信他真的读进去了。

察觉到他的视线，身边的人转过头看了他一眼。大概误解了他的目光，那人手指在有咖啡痕迹的纸面上蹭了一把，有点不好意思地笑了笑。

“看书的时候不小心……”

劳伦斯理解地点点头，回给他一个笑容，目光也回到自己的书上，这么盯着一个陌生人真是太不礼貌了，他告诉自己。

集中精力在书上比听起来要难。且不说晃动的车身让劳伦斯有些眼晕，那人阅读速度和他形成的鲜明对比也让他有些不自在。他动了动腿，发现车里比之前暖和了些许。他猜测是有人坐在他身边挡着空调的缘故。

“空调开得真是够凉的。”挡风板低声抱怨了一句，往他这边躲了躲，几乎要贴到他身上了。

“是啊。”劳伦斯应了一声。身侧稳定地传来另一个人的温度，又随着路面的不平整而若即若离，蹭得他身上有点痒。还不如直接挨过来呢，他想。

这种焦躁持续了一会儿，劳伦斯终于放弃抵抗，往身边挪了挪，和小火炉彻底挨上。见后者没有被冒犯的意思，仍平静地在书上做着笔记，劳伦斯放了心，和他挤在一起安安心心地看起书来。

他可真暖和。劳伦斯暗自感叹。

半个多小时以后，劳伦斯感觉到身边的人抬起手按了停车，把东西收拾进书包里。劳伦斯给他让出通道来。

“谢谢你——先生？”他对劳伦斯伸出手。

“约翰·劳伦斯。叫我约翰就好。”尽管不知道为什么这位路人要在这时问他的名字，劳伦斯还是和他握了握手。

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿。我们会再见面的。”他满意地笑了笑。

劳伦斯皱起眉，不知道这是什么意思。

车晃晃悠悠地停下了。汉密尔顿伸出手翻过劳伦斯的笔记本，在封面的校徽上敲了敲。

“拜！”

劳伦斯还没来得及回复，他就转身走下了车。劳伦斯的目光跟着他走出车外，才看到不远处熟悉的学校住宿楼。他目送着他的新朋友划卡走进宿舍，忽然感觉身边冷得难以忍受。剩余的路途他身边的座位始终空空荡荡，而直到他也走下车被夏日的热风包裹的时候，劳伦斯才感觉暖和过来一些。

劳伦斯往父亲的房子走过去，知道他亲爱的妹妹会早早跑到门口等着他，也知道自己会给她一个拥抱，告诉她咖啡店的兼职交给他就可以。


	3. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 书店里的一年四季。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一个独立的故事w

从校园里走出来，右转五十米，左转一百米，再向右沿着一条小道走过去，在路边会看到一家小小的木屋，安安静静地被树荫包裹着。房子的木门上用黑色的油漆画了些什么。不知道的人会以为是街头涂鸦，看一眼就走过去了，但仔细看看，那写的其实是“斯凯勒书店”几个字，右下角工工整整地写着一行小字：兼供甜品饮料。

大概是地理位置的原因，书店光线很暗，客人也不多，因此即使有人经过讨杯水喝，也不会注意到角落里坐着的一个孩子。

说是孩子，他其实年纪并不很小，只是抱着书坐着的时候，整个人蜷成一团，实在显不出他二十的岁数来。而他又常常一坐就是一天，身形没怎么动，身边的书却慢慢地摞起来了。

书店由一对姐妹共同经营着，没有人买书的时候，她们总待在柜台后面，偶尔看书，偶尔写信，只在到了饭点的时候去做一点饭菜，总没忘了给看书的男孩子也留一份。

把餐食从柜台送到墙角，不过也就十几步路，但她们两个总在谁送去这个问题上犹犹豫豫的。不过最后，往往是年轻些的姑娘把饭给他端过去。而除非她轻轻地碰碰他的肩膀，他根本不会注意到有人在他身边。

第一次这样做的时候，男孩猛地一颤，险些吓得跳起来，看清楚来人后，才不好意思地笑笑。“斯凯勒小姐？”

“拜托，叫伊莱莎就好。”女孩把吃的放到他手里，“那位是我的姐姐，安洁莉卡。我们中午多做了点，你不吃就浪费了。”

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”男孩眨了眨眼睛，站了起来。“谢谢你。”

伊莱莎点了点头，准备离开。

“呃，请等一下。”汉密尔顿拦住了她，从口袋里翻出了些纸币，不容拒绝地向她递过去。“谢谢你。”

“我们——”伊莱莎急忙转过头去看她的姐姐，安洁莉卡咬着面条，不易察觉地点了点头。于是伊莱莎接过钱，对他笑了笑，转身走了。

“明明是怕他把自己饿死，怎么倒好像是我们强卖了他吃的一样。”安洁莉卡有点好笑地看着汉密尔顿一边看书一边往嘴里塞着东西，也不知道尝没尝出味道来。

伊莱莎在她身边叹了口气，无声地摇头。

一整个春假，汉密尔顿都在这家小书店里读书，偶尔买走一两本。入夏以后，他便不常出现了，但周末还是时不时会过来写写论文，翻翻资料。

改变是逐渐发生的。最开始的时候，只是气色好了些，步子稳健了些。直到一个雨天，汉密尔顿正要离开书店，屋外忽地响起一声雷。

“外面下雨了。”伊莱莎提醒道。

汉密尔顿退回店里，对伊莱莎投去一个感激的微笑，就好像他之前没发现似的——随后把卫衣的帽兜糊到头顶。这时候，伊莱莎才突然发现，汉密尔顿把头发扎起来了。

“我说他最近看起来精神了不少。”安洁莉卡笑了笑。

再来的时候，汉密尔顿一反常态地没有直奔书架，而是找了套桌椅把手里抱着的纸和笔放了下来。

“咖啡？”他走到柜台问道。

“好的。喝点什么？”安洁莉卡问他。汉密尔顿看着长长的单子犹豫了一刻。

“焦糖玛奇朵？”伊莱莎提议道。

“好。”汉密尔顿点了点头，伊莱莎第一次看到他露出个真正的微笑，“麻烦你们了。”

接着，他就回到桌子那边写起东西来。

咖啡做好已经是十几分钟以后的事情了。伊莱莎小心翼翼地把饮料端过去放在他的桌子上，瞥见纸张分了两摞，比较薄的那沓最上面放着的的纸张已经满了一页，如果不是墨迹未干，她怎么也不能相信这些是十分钟内写出来的。

“谢谢你？”感觉到伊莱莎震惊的注视，他抬起头来投去问询的眼神。

“检讨？”伊莱莎没有控制住自己，大声问道。话一出口，她自己都脸红了起来。

“替一个朋友写的。”汉密尔顿说到“朋友”这个词的时候显得有些过于谨慎了，带着点害怕愿望一说出口就实现不了的忧虑。“他为了……”他顿了顿，皱起眉，“他找人打了一架。”

“伊莱莎？”安洁莉卡在身后喊她了，伊莱莎对他抱歉地笑了笑，没再说什么。

汉密尔顿凝视着她的背影直到她消失在柜台拐角，然后缓缓把那页检讨拿开，露出下面一张纸上另外的内容。由于先前的叠放，检讨纸的背面被蹭上了一点墨水，汉密尔顿撇了撇嘴，把两张纸分开晾着。他又扫了一眼先前放在下面的那页，标题下方的署名是被蹭得有些模糊的“普布利乌斯”。

他长长地呼出一口气，扯过另一张纸，接着之前的内容迅速写了下去。

之后，汉密尔顿还是隔三岔五地会过来，有时在墙角找个地方阅读，有时趴在桌子上奋笔疾书，两位年轻的店主怀疑按照他的速度，过不了一年他就能把书店里的书全部扫荡一遍。不知道那以后他还会不会来了，伊莱莎想着。

“就是这儿啊——”

已经入秋的一天，伊莱莎正擦拭着书架上也许并不存在的灰尘，这时门口响起一个明亮的声音。

“欢迎光——咦？”她眨了眨眼。这是亚历山大第一次和别人一起走进来。

“您好。”那位男孩和汉密尔顿年纪相仿，毫不拘谨地和她握了握手。“约翰·劳伦斯，亚历山大的朋友。”

“伊莱莎·斯凯勒。那一位是我的姐姐安洁莉卡。”伊莱莎说。安洁莉卡趴在柜台上远远地招了招手。

“他说期末要复习不完了，拜托我找个安静些的地方。”汉密尔顿在他身后解释道，虽然他完全没必要这么做。

劳伦斯点了点头，“学校里到底是人太多，而且要是遇上了杰弗逊——”

汉密尔顿在他身边明显地烦躁起来，看上去有一万句话想说，于是劳伦斯适时地住了口，免得他的朋友在书架间就爆炸，他还挺喜欢这个安安静静的小书店的。

对这些事情一无所知的伊莱莎只能微笑着点头。“二位请便。”

“你平时喝什么？”劳伦斯偏头问他。

“这个啊……”汉密尔顿含着笑意看向伊莱莎。

“他一般让我们看着做，”伊莱莎莫名地感觉心跳快了些，被那双眼睛认认真真地注视，她才发现这个每次把自己埋到书本后面的男孩有点过于好看了。“所以……”

“那今天也一样吧。”劳伦斯说着揽过了汉密尔顿，“我们找个地方坐下。”

“好。”汉密尔顿把落到脸颊旁边的头发随便地拢了拢，拉着劳伦斯坐到了平日的位置。他从背包里拿出书本放到劳伦斯面前，后者接过汉密尔顿递来的钢笔，极度戏剧化地叹了口气，翻开资料勾画起来。

汉密尔顿唇角扬了扬，也低头看向自己手里的稿纸，随即任由大脑牵引手指迅速移动，笔尖在纸张上划出流畅的字迹。一时间小小的书店里没有人说话，两位姑娘甚至因为自己磨咖啡豆的时候发出了声音而莫名其妙地觉得有些抱歉。

然而这安静没能持续多久，就被她们新认识的这位朋友毫无愧疚感地打破。

“什么时候我能有你写作能力的十分之一就好了。”劳伦斯抬眼看着汉密尔顿的动作，钢笔尾部在厚厚的资料册上一点一点。

“我以为你在看书。”汉密尔顿没有抬头。

“哎哎，这个地方太过于安静了，我好像反而集中不了，我是说，都怪我前些日子看的恐怖电影……”劳伦斯竟然就说了下去。而汉密尔顿，近乎是一反常态地，把目光从纸张移到面前的人身上，颇有兴趣地听着。

伊莱莎走过来放下了两个人的饮料，为它们做了简单的介绍就离开了，但人走了耳朵还留着，和安洁莉卡一起在柜台后面一声不出地听着他们的对话。这有点失礼，不过亚历山大早就算是她们的朋友了，何况劳伦斯也并没有压低说话的声音。

“要是电影里那位小姐喜欢上的人和她的身份差距不是如此天差地别就好了。好在那只是电影，可是谁知道……”劳伦斯叹了口气，忽然认真了起来，“对了，关于这个问题。我前几天联系了出版社，到现在都没有人回复，我想要不过几天直接去社里，看看有没有人愿意发表——”

汉密尔顿噘起嘴，扣上钢笔盖，说了些什么，但音调平平，两位姑娘听不太清。但劳伦斯立刻像是被点燃了一样，和他热烈地讨论了起来。

“这位先生还挺可爱的。”安洁莉卡说着起身准备午饭。

“嗯哼。”伊莱莎模模糊糊地应声。

这时他们所在的角落传出一阵笑声，劳伦斯的笑声爽朗利落，汉密尔顿的声音温和一些，但一样充满活力。安洁莉卡想着这大概是一段谈话的结束，于是探头喊了一声，“汉姆，今天中午吃火腿[ham]好吗？”

“什——”汉密尔顿正端着杯子，一口咖啡险些喝到肺里，呛得咳嗽起来。劳伦斯在他对面缓缓地转头看向她们。

“看起来是没有问题？”安洁莉卡笑着眨了眨眼睛，“劳伦斯先生，你要不要一起？”

“啊，谢谢你们，但我过一会儿就走了。”劳伦斯也笑着，但看起来有点奇怪，随后转回头与汉密尔顿对视。

“她们以前并不这样的……”汉密尔顿无力地解释道，但没说他指的是询问他对午餐的意见还是这种称呼，也许两者都是，“大概是忽然想开玩笑了……今天是四月一日吗？”他充满希望地抬眼看向劳伦斯，那让他的眼睛更显得大了。

劳伦斯吸了口气，以一副被击中的样子捂住胸口。“不是。”他说。汉密尔顿被他的反应逗笑了。

在午饭做好之前他们随意地聊了些有的没的，两个人看起来都忘了来这儿的目的其实是学习。

安洁莉卡把一个餐盘放到汉密尔顿面前，汉密尔顿谢过了她，照例按照门口挂着的价目单拿出一些现金递过去。劳伦斯看着他吃了两口以后才站了起来。“那么我先走了，慢慢吃，汉姆。”

汉密尔顿叉子举起一半又放回去了，给劳伦斯送去巨大一个白眼。劳伦斯笑着走向面对街道的正门，经过汉密尔顿的时候拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你们俩能聊起来还真是神奇啊，”安洁莉卡收拾着两人喝过的杯子，在劳伦斯走出十步不到的时候就对汉密尔顿开口道，“你这么腼腆，他那么能说。”

“其实——”汉密尔顿眨了眨眼，一副欲言又止的样子。

走到门口的劳伦斯则毫不客气地大笑起来。

之后，汉密尔顿还是隔三岔五地会过来，有时在墙角找个地方阅读，有时趴在桌子上奋笔疾书。

只是——身边多了一个劳伦斯陪着他一起。

令人奇怪的是，她们本以为那小小的墙角坐一个汉密尔顿就已经满满的了，可劳伦斯坐在他身边以后，这幅画面竟然显得更加和谐了。不像汉密尔顿，劳伦斯并非无可救药的工作狂，在汉密尔顿啃着学术书籍的时候，他往往在旁边翻着文学作品或者画册。可就算这样，有时到了下午他还是会一点点沉入睡梦。常常是汉密尔顿看完一本书，仰起头思索的时候才注意到劳伦斯头靠着旁边的书架，人已经睡着了，一只手却还搭在他身上。汉密尔顿没有办法，只好保持左半身的绝对静止，只用右手去拿那个已经有些年头的本子做些笔记。但即使这样，有一次劳伦斯还是猛地惊醒，有点不知身在何处地看了看四周。

“这就是我为什么之前一直没带你过来。”汉密尔顿有点好笑地说。

“抱歉，这儿实在是……”劳伦斯揉了揉眼睛。昏暗，安静，空气里漂浮着甜点和咖啡豆的香气，这里的确是人类安眠的好地方。

“还能记住刚刚看了什么吗？”汉密尔顿戏谑地问道。

“也许……”劳伦斯低头看向手里的书。《理智与情感》。

“埃莉诺？”汉密尔顿提醒道。

“啊对！”劳伦斯终于从半梦半醒的状态彻底回过神来。

“等等。”他猛地转头，“你——”他酝酿了一番，用一个书店所能允许的最难以置信的声音说道，“你居然也看这种书吗！”

“什么叫‘这种书’啊！”安洁莉卡从柜台不满地喊了一声。

“你们认识汉密尔顿也有些日子了。”劳伦斯道，“他怎么会看爱情小说呢！”

“我怎么就不能——”

“啊，的确。亚历山大在没有和你说话的时候永远在学习。”伊莱莎若有所思，“难道说……”

“他是在学着谈恋爱？”安洁莉卡小声咕哝道。

“你说什么？”伊莱莎没听清。

“我突然想起来明天就是交稿死线但我还有一篇没有写完的稿子落在宿舍了我先回去了不回来了改天见！”汉密尔顿突然以惊人的语速丢下长长的一串话，在有人反应过来之前猛地起身拿起背包就快步走了出去。

劳伦斯看着他的背影，没有拦也没有追，只是缓缓地露出一个意味模糊的笑容。

“呃，约翰？”伊莱莎迷茫地看着目前的状况，隐约觉得她好像知道了什么不得了的事情。

“本店也提供酒精类饮品。”安洁莉卡有些同情地看着他。

“这样的话，为什么不呢？”劳伦斯把手上的小说放回原处。

后来入了冬，来的客人更加少了，到圣诞节的时候，整个街道都空空荡荡的。

这天，伊莱莎打着呵欠开书店门，整理起今天要做的甜点食材。她刚刚开始没多久，就听到连接着小巷的后门传来轻轻的一声响。

“圣诞快乐。”她对他笑了笑，“我没想到今天也能看见你。”

“圣诞快乐，伊莱莎。”汉密尔顿这次抱着他的背包，防止雪花把里面的书本打湿。看到伊莱莎往他身后看去，他又解释道，“劳伦斯昨天回家了。”

“原来如此。”

“是啊。”

伊莱莎不用问为什么汉密尔顿没有去和家人团聚，他们相处得太久，尽管她只是看着，有些事情不必说也知道了。

“喝点热茶？”她建议道。

“好，谢谢你。”汉密尔顿说着走到了桌边，他今天从包里拿出的纸笔格外多。

“很快就好。”伊莱莎对他微笑，想着要多加一点糖给他。

今天的汉密尔顿格外汉密尔顿。他几乎是狂热地写着，时不时在茶杯上暖一暖手，身边的纸一层一层地叠了起来，这次汉密尔顿不用晾着它们了，毕竟这样的天气里，墨水都要结冰了。

汉密尔顿看起来整个人都在他的文字之中了。安洁莉卡到达的时候他毫无反应，问他要不要一起吃午饭也置若罔闻。反正店里也没有客人，两个姑娘吃过饭干脆坐在他对面看他写字，他竟然也完全没有抬头的意思。

“天哪。”伊莱莎小声地感叹道。今天可是圣诞节啊？

直到下午才有人把汉密尔顿从可怕的书写中拖出来。

伴随着后门的一声响，一个落满了雪花的身影大步走了进来。

“约翰？”伊莉莎招呼道。两个姑娘都自觉地站起身，把汉密尔顿身边的座位空了出来。

“圣诞快乐。”劳伦斯没忘了向她们问好，随即坐到了汉密尔顿对面。

也许感觉到了被带来的冷风，汉密尔顿终于抬头瞥了一眼，接着停住不动了。

“我去了宿舍，看你不在我把包放下就过来了。”劳伦斯露出一个巨大的笑容，“你果然在这儿。”

“你不是——”

“我已经和他们过了平安夜和圣诞节的早上啦，”劳伦斯愉快地说。“幸好还来得及和你吃一顿晚餐。”

汉密尔顿安静地点了点头，于是劳伦斯半真半假地抱怨道，“怎么每次在这里你话都不说了，怪不得让人觉得我才是那‘能说’的……”

“我忽然想起来——”伊莱莎突然开口。

“烤箱里还有蛋挞——”安洁莉卡接道。

伊莱莎和安洁莉卡对视一眼，迅速地回到了柜台后边。

没有了旁人的视线，汉密尔顿隔着手套在劳伦斯手上握了一把。“谢谢你。”

“怎么样？”劳伦斯笑道，“晚上吃点什么？”

“你愿意做的话什么都行。”

“蜡烛？”

“天啦，劳伦斯先生，这是拉法叶告诉你的？”

劳伦斯耸了耸肩，“只许你偷偷去学谈恋爱？”

汉密尔顿货真价实地脸红起来。“你等我写完这篇。”

劳伦斯挑了挑眉。

汉密尔顿决心不去理会旁边这个巨大的干扰物，甩了甩写得发疼的手，拿起钢笔继续往纸面上泼洒他那些不断涌出的想法。劳伦斯不再去打扰他，摘下被雪沾湿的手套放到一边，随意地拿起他先前写好的部分看了起来。

又写了两段以后，汉密尔顿翻开带过来的资料寻找需要引用的部分，顺便允许手指休息一会儿。忽然他感觉手被炭火似的温暖包裹，但没有转头，只是露出一个小小的笑容。

劳伦斯在他身边坐着，目光还在汉密尔顿的文字上，只是手里多了一只手掌形状的冰，他按摩着汉密尔顿因为天气和书写量而有些僵硬的手，技巧之娴熟让偷看的两位姑娘睁大了眼睛。

“我们应该在那桌子上面挂点槲寄生的。”安洁莉卡遗憾地说。

“我亲爱的姐姐，手好冷啊，”伊莱莎笑着拽她的袖子，“咖啡豆磨得手好疼啊。”

“今天没有人点过咖啡。”安洁莉卡面无表情地戳穿，但还是握起了妹妹的手，下一秒伊莱莎却猛地抽了出来。

“你手怎么比我还冷？？”

另一边，直到劳伦斯觉得汉密尔顿的手和他的温度一样了才满意地松开，顺便帮他把钢笔也在手里攥热了。

“手热真好。”汉密尔顿接过钢笔，发出一声满足的叹息。

“我猜你是想说有我真好。”劳伦斯仍皱眉读着他的文章，严肃地接道。

汉密尔顿没接话，手下的速度加快了些，努力忽略掉了比那更快的心跳。他蛮不讲理地打算把一切都怪到那位法国青年头上。

外面静静地落着雪，城市的建筑里三三两两地亮着灯，人们有些在火炉边享受团聚的温暖，有些在街头诅咒着彻骨的严寒。在一间不起眼的书店里，一位奋笔疾书的青年第一次觉得自己写得还不够快，而他身边的人安静地等待着，思考晚上的热汤里要放几块土豆、几块排骨，好像那就是此刻世界上最重要的事情。

END.


End file.
